


Ashes

by HewerOfCaves



Series: Fëanorian Week 2019 Stories [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HewerOfCaves/pseuds/HewerOfCaves
Summary: Curufin after his father's death.Written forFëanorian weekDay  5- Curufin - >Childhood,Fëanor,Forge work, Celebrimbor, Manipulation, Ruling of Nargothrond





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anything good for Curufin, so I wrote a little, hasty poem. I'm sorry.
> 
> Not a native speaker, not beta'd, not a poet.

The fire burns hot, but I taste ash,  
In makeshift forge I linger,  
The hammer falls down with a crash  
I do not move a finger.

Father is ash, and in his wake,   
He’s left his Oath to follow,  
He’s left a deep, unconsoled ache  
That won’t be gone tomorrow.

I have his name, I have his face,  
I have his skill with hammer,  
But I know I’ll die in disgrace,  
I do not have his glamour. 

The fire is low, the stars burn dim   
In land of endless shadow,  
I leave cinders in my forge grim,  
Breathe in the ash of meadow.


End file.
